inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nishiki Ryouma
(Midfielder) |number = 14 |element = Earth |team = *'Raimon' (First team) *'Raimon' (Second team) (former) *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' *'Entaku no Kishidan' *'El Dorado Team 01' *'Chrono Storm' *'Shinsei Inazuma Japan' |seiyuu = Iwasaki Ryou |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 025 (GO)}} Nishiki Ryouma ( ) is a major supporting character in Inazuma Eleven GO and later on in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. He is a midfielder for Raimon, Raimon (Chrono Stone), Entaku no Kishidan, El Dorado Team 01 and Chrono Storm. Profile Appearance He has long black hair that is tied with a blue hairband in a pony tail. He has dark brown eyes. He is taller compared to most of the Raimon members. He has dark skin and large eyebrows. France Era In the France Era, he wears a black shirt with two golden lines over a white shirt. His trousers are black and he wears long black boots, which have a golden line under them. Jurassic Era In the Jurassic Era, he wears a sleeveless green-brown shirt with gray lines. The shoes are green-brown with a gray line too. King Arthur's Era In King Arthur's Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Personality He calls himself Ryouma as his left name because of his likings with Sakamoto Ryouma. Nishiki is a carefree and aloof strong midfielder of Raimon. Nishiki is shown to be first excited and glad when he finally returned to Japan after participating in the Italian Pro League. Shindou, Kirino and Sangoku told the other members about Nishiki and it seems that Nishiki made a very good friendship ties with the three. It also seems that Nishiki left an impression on Midori, in which ended up with Hamano teasing Midori about Nishiki but Midori ended up hurting Hamano. And, when Nishiki was actually encouraging the team when Endou left the team, Midori tried stomping Nishiki's foot but failed. An example of Nishiki's carefree attitude was when he forgot to mention that he actually changed positions overseas, and that instead of being a forward, he actually already became a midfielder. Though even with Nishiki's carefree and aloof personality, he seems to have a moment of brief discouragement when he went to participate in the Italian Pro League because he felt that he was rather weak. Someoka came by and encouraged Nishiki, and the two ended up having a ‘mentor’ and ‘student’ relationship, in which Nishiki is shown to be always happy when Someoka gives him rice balls. Even with his carefree and aloof personality, he is one of the most dependable persons in the team, and cares for his teammates and helps gradually in making them positive. Though, when the time needs him to be serious, he does become serious and helps out in understanding the others. In the Chrono Stone series, he still retains his personality, and because of his keshin, he didn't get brainwashed by Beta after Raimon lost to Protocol Omega 2.0. This shows that his keshin was the result of his love for soccer, and that something like ‘mind control’ wouldn't affect him just like the other keshin users of the Raimon team. Throughout the series, he is shown to have his personality more shown and revealed, having a lead role in some ‘comedy’ parts. An example would be that he doesn't understand a single thing that Dr. Crossword was explaining about alternate timelines. This also goes to show that he was actually a ‘bit’ of a slow learner about ‘scientific’ stuff along with Midori. Another thing notable was Nishiki is shown to have taken up more things he never expected to do, like playing an old style of a drum in which ended up with Midori getting angry at Nishiki and also him getting angry at Midori. Another thing unexpected was that Nishiki wearing make up for infiltrating the festival, which ended up as a failure. Though, another thing noticeable is that he has respect for elders, since when Daisuke (as a Chrono Stone) was shouting at Nishiki for not understanding the importance of getting Oda Nobunaga's aura for the Mixi Max, Nishiki wasn't shown to be angry at Daisuke, but he felt a bit discouraged though. As Shinsuke noted, he has a way of making his teammates more confident. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He made his debut at the end of episode 25, where he is seen returning to Japan after some time playing in the Italian League. He also sent airmail to Raimon. In episode 26, he rides in his bicycle to go towards to the match of Hakuren and Raimon. He arrives in the match between Raimon and Hakuren and enters. He tries going to complete Double Wing but fails, then he explains that when he was in the Italian League, his position from forward was converted to midfielder. He used his hissatsu, Acrobat Keep, to get past a defender of Hakuren. It shows that he has improved his skills as a Midfielder. Against Kidokawa Seishuu, he became a forward. He used his keshin in the Episode 30 two times and scored two goals. In episode 31, he used Bushin Renzan to score the third goal against Kidokawa Seishuu. In episode 35, he used his shoot hissatsu, Denrai Houtou, to score Raimon's third goal during the match against Genei Gakuen. In episode 37, he helped Shinsuke being a goalkeeper. He used Denrai Houtou in order to awake Shinsuke's keshin, but failed to do so. In episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In episode 42, during the final against Seidouzan, he used his keshin. He also used Bushin Renzan and scored the second goal to Raimon. In the second half, when Seidouzan was switched out with Dragonlink, he tried to pass their field but failed due to the forwards' Keshin. In episode 43, he, Tsurugi and Hamano were beaten by Gomaki Tetsurou and his Majo Queen Redia W's Keshin shoot. Later, Nishiki used many times his keshin to stop Dragonlink's. After he realised that Tsurugi was so tired that he couldn't use Kensei Lancelot to counterattack Mito Shou's Seiei Hei Pawn W, he tried to use Sengoku Bushin Musashi to do so, but as his teammate, he was so tired that couldn't maintain it. Game In the GO game, he was trying to stop his bike that is going too fast when going down the icy hills and ends up crashing Kidou, Endou, Tsurugi, Tenma, Sangoku and Shindou during his first arrival in Snowland Stadium. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' A New Threat In episode 1, he was seen eating onigiri and joined Judo club in which Tenma feels like it's obvious that Nishiki also doesn't remember soccer either. In episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In episode 5, he was shown to be incredibly confused by the explanation of the parallel worlds of Dr. Crossword Arno. In the match against Protocol Omega 2.0, he used Bushin Renzan but it was easily stopped by Zanou who stopped it without using any hissatsu. In episode 6, he summoned his keshin again but failed against Beta's Keshin Armed. In the end, he and the other keshin users were the only ones who didn't leave the Raimon team. In episode 7, he is seen with the other Keshin users from Raimon at God Eden training to master Keshin Armed, however, he doesn't succeed in the end. Then he takes on Team A5 along with Shinsuke, Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma. Sengoku Era In episode 12, he was yelled at by Endou Daisuke because Nishiki suggested that they should just get the aura of Hideyoshi instead of Nobunaga. In episode 14, he suggested that they should use a dance from their time to impress Nobunaga while Wonderbot said that the dance from his time is better so the two ended up with a wild dance competition which the others say neither of them have any rhythm. Later Midori said that he should drum because he didn't dance the same as the others and he asked why, which the others were seen laughing. Like the others, he got arrested when Shindou failed to Mixi Max with Nobunaga. In episode 15, he was shocked when Shindou said to Nobunaga that he will not rule in Japan. When they were seen eating, he stated why Shindou said that he was very brave to tell the truth to Nobunaga, which Shindou replies that he isn't the type of person that will believe lies, which Nishiki stated that the next time Mixi Max will work but Shindou said that it will not. He also was seen training for the match. In episode 16, he used his Keshin and wanted to block Beta's Shoot Command K02 but failed. Three Kingdoms Era In episode 23, as the match against Karakuri Heibayou started, he tried to steal the ball from one of them, but was violent tackled instead. He later tried to score a goal with Denrai Houtou, but it was blocked by Beam Kobushi. Nishiki was later dribbled by Transmove. After Shinsuke stopped Gear Drive with Buttobi Punch, he made a pass to Taiyou, who proceeds to score Raimon's second goal with Taiyou Shin Apollo's Sunshine Force. Bakumatsu Era In episode 26, He got into an argument with Midori on who was better among Okita Souji and Sakamoto Ryouma. He was chosen to go to the Shogunate era. After arriving in the Shogunate era, Everyone split into two teams, with Nishiki leading the group searching for Sakamoto Ryouma. Later, he along with Tenma, Shindou, Shinsuke and Hikaru had a soccer battle with Zanark Domain, which they won. In episode 27, Wonderbot tried to Mixi Max him with Sakamoto Ryouma, which failed. In episode 28, he was excited to be in Sakamoto's house, Midori telling him to calm down. Later, he, along with rest of Raimon, played a match against Zanark Domain. Nishiki tried to steal the ball from Meizu but failed due to Bungee Thrust. In episode 29, even though Raimon was behind two goals, he said that he will protect soccer but Zanark replied that how he wanted to protect it because Raimon will lose the match. He became angry because of that. He tried to steal the ball from Meizu but failed again. Later, Nishiki tried to stop Zanark but was easily tackled by Zanark. Zanark went out of control again and shocked all the members of Raimon and Zanark Domain. Zanark released his Keshin but it was chained. Then Nishiki ran to Zanark and released his Keshin, Sengoku Bushin Musashi, and freed his Keshin from the chains. Zanark went normal again and asked Nishiki why he saved him. Nishiki replied that he wanted to play soccer with Zanark. Sakamoto was excited what Nishiki said. Daisuke said that Nishiki can Mixi Max with Sakamoto now and Wonderbot grabbed his Mixi Max Gun and Mixi Maxed Nishiki with Sakamoto and the Mixi Max was successful. Zanark Mixi Transed with Sousou, but Nishiki used Kuroshio Ride and passed him. Meizu tried to stop him but Nishiki easily passed him and passed the ball to Shindou, who Mixi Transed and scored a goal. Near the end of the match, Nishiki received the ball and dribbled towards the goal. Zanark ran to the goal and used Keshin Armed. Nishiki used his Keshin too and managed to use Keshin Armed with it. Nishiki shot and Zanark wasn't able to stop the shoot and the score was 3-2 for Raimon. And the match ended with Raimon's win. In episode 30, his Mixi Max was shown in a flashback, but he didn't appear. Cretaceous Era In episode 31, he was chosen to go to the Cretaceous Era. Later, he, along with the rest of Raimon and Torb, set off to search for Rockstar. In episode 32, he and his teammates from Raimon engaged in a match against El Dorado's top team; Perfect Cascade. Despite their efforts, they were easily overwhelmed by the other team and, in the end, lost by 19-0. Nishiki was shocked as they were defeated in every aspect. King Arthur's Era In episode 36, he played for Entaku no Kishidan, along with the other Raimon members. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He is seen in episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He watched the match against Teikoku. He reappears in episode 19 with the rest of Raimon and they have a practice match with the Earth Eleven and he then waves as the Galaxy Nauts Gou leaves. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in the GO movie with the rest of the Raimon team. Like the other members, he was surprised to see they were on the God Eden, an island where the Fifth Sector train SEEDs. After he awoke, a man called Kibayama Douzan appeared and introduced to Raimon his team, Unlimited Shining. The two teams fought in a field near to the place where Tenma awoke and Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0. Later, the team met Shuu, the captain of Ancient Dark, in the forest, and they had a match with them which Raimon also lost. During the match against Zero, he used Sengoku Bushin Musashi, his Keshin, and Bushin Renzan to create a chain shoot with Hikaru's Extend Zone. It scored the second goal for Raimon. At the end of the movie, he used Noboriryuu to get past the defense of Zero he then passed the ball to Tsurugi, Shindou and Tenma in order to score a goal. At the end of the match, he shook hands with Onizuka Heita. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained at Shindou's house in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Absolutely Nonnegotiable (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained at Mermaid Hall in Odaiba) *'Achievement': Keshin's Close Friend (化身は親友, summon keshin 50 times) After this, he can be scouted. |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy - Mixi Max| Nishiki Mixi Maxed with Sakamoto Ryouma can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet is defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped by Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained at Shindou's house in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Absolutely Nonnegotiable (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained at Mermaid Hall in Odaiba) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * * (Mixi Max) |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Normal form * * * * ---- Mixi Max form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Dragonlink * * ---- Legend Gate, Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon * * * (Mixi Max) * (Mixi Max) }} * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| Normal form * * * ---- Mixi Max form * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Both forms) ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Keshin Armed ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Both forms) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best Mixi Max match * ** * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Best Mixi Max match * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Climbs S' *'Incarnates' *'Next Raimon' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Shin Sedai Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chrono Storm N' *'Chrono Storm R' *'Climbs N' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Yamatodamashii N' *'Yamatodamashii R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Yamatodamashii' Trivia *Nishiki is one of the six characters (the others being Mahoro, Taiyou, Yukiji, Beta and Roniejo) who was able to make a hat-trick (scoring three goals in a single match). *In the manga of Chrono Stone, he joined the tennis club, but in the anime, he joined the karate club. *In the Bakumatsu era, he refers to Sakamoto and himself as "Double Ryoumas". *He has a habit of adding the word "-zeyo" at the end of each sentences. *He used to be Raimon's ace striker before leaving to Italy. **When he returned, he was pushed back to a midfielder. *He has a character song called Great Tamashii with Zanark Avalonic. *He is one of the few characters to retain his original Japanese name in the dub. Navigation fr:Ryoma Nishiki Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users Category:Keshin armed users Category:Galaxy characters